


Timeless

by MFIka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFIka/pseuds/MFIka
Summary: They had decided to get away for a while, to heal their wounds in peace, to nurture the time they had between the two of them. Driving all the way to the countryside, where only the animals knew they were there, had been a wonderful idea.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lovelies! It has been a long while since I've posted anything in here. Life has been crazy but it's settling down. I will come back with more, that's a promise.  
> You might have heard about Shadowhunters being cancelled, so I'm please urging you to tweet out with the #saveshadowhunters and #pickupshadowhunters and to reach out to Netflix about it :)  
> As always, thank you so much for taking your time to read my writings <3

The rain had subsided and left an earthy scent in the air. Alec sat on the porch and took a deep breath – he had always loved that smell. He looked out at the vast plain in front of him, the shades of green and yellow slowly giving away to brown and gold. Autumn was close and it was greeting him with a wonderful scent of renewal.

They had decided to get away for a while, to heal their wounds in peace, to nurture the time they had between the two of them. Driving all the way to the countryside, where only the animals knew they were there, had been a wonderful idea.

He glanced up when he felt the familiar touch of Magnus’ hand, tenderly squeezing his shoulder. A smile appeared on his lips, as easy as breathing.

“Here you go,” the older man smiled as he placed a warm mug of steamy tea on his hands.

“Thanks,” Alec murmured, relaxing back into his seat as he took a sip from the comforting drink, humming a little.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked as he sat down next to his boyfriend, setting his own mug on one of the chair’s arm rests. He was examining Alec, watching him closely.

Alec knew Magnus worried, he had every reason to worry – after all, he had witnessed Alec on the brink of death just when he was the most incapable of helping. Alec couldn’t really imagine how it must have been like for Magnus. But Alec worried too – Magnus had lost his magic and they were not closer to finding out how to restore it. How could Magnus even smile after such a profound, personal loss?

He glanced up at his boyfriend and smiled, a smaller but braver smile. “Perfectly fine.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He felt better, although most of the times moving still caused him pain, and he still had nightmares about the whole ordeal. But most of all he was worried about Magnus, although he knew that if he said that Magnus would scold him for not focusing on his own recovery and ‘Alexander, I am fine, we’ll find a way, don’t worry about me, you should focus on yourself’.

Magnus had always been incredibly altruistic, and he had paid the ultimate price for that. Alec reached out for his hand, squeezing it tenderly, looking up into the Warlock’s eyes. “Magnus…” he murmured, at a loss for words. “I’m…”

“You’re not apologising again,” Magnus said in a firm but sweet tone, squeezing Alec’s hand in return. “I did what I wanted to do and I do not regret my choice, Alexander. I lost my magic… it’s… Obviously a very big, important part of me, but I made that choice, no one forced it on me and I don’t regret it.”

“If we hadn’t…” Alec started, looking more intently at his lover’s eyes.

“Alexander, please.” Magnus interrupted him, sighing and taking his hands to his forehead, rubbing it. “We’ll find a solution. What matters is that you’re alive and here, with me. That part of myself I didn’t lose, allow me to enjoy it. Please?” He asked with a small smile, looking back up at Alec.

Alec bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, reaching out for Magnus’ hand again and lacing their fingers together. “I love you,” he murmured.

“And I love you, Alexander. Magic or no magic, regardless of what happened…” Magnus said, watching his boyfriend with a fond look on his eyes. “Magic can be fixed. Loosing you, the time we have ahead of us… Nothing could fix that. I don’t regret my choice, Alexander, I don’t regret anything about that night.”

Alec smiled a bit and nodded, glancing over at the trees a few miles up ahead. Time… He wondered how many lives had those trees witnessed, what secrets they knew, what grief had they become complicit to. Alec’s life was short in comparison. Even shorter in comparison to his boyfriend’s. He had been trained to fight and die since he was a boy and he had come face to face with death many times, but this time it had been different. This time, he had felt the tug of life desperately trying to hold on to _something_. No… Not something, someone. This time Alec hadn’t thought thoughts of bravery, of duty, of heroism. All he had thought about was how ridiculous his alcohol intake ability was, an empty pool table, a bright, warm smile, intimate whispers in warm sheets, beautiful, golden eyes, and a desperate want to remain alive, to be with Magnus. He had realised, he wasn’t ready to die for his duty after all, not anymore.

“Magnus, hey…” he murmured, still looking out to the trees. “I don’t regret anything either. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days with you, if you’ll have me.”

Magnus glanced over at Alec and smiled, a warmer, wider smile. “Oh, I’ll have to consider,” he teased playfully.

Alec snorted out a chuckle, shaking his head before he reached for his tea, taking a sip from it and feeling its warmth slowly spread through his body. “You know what I was thinking?”

“What was that?” Magnus asked with a smile, his hand resting on Alec’s leg.

“I have been watching you go about your days without magic, how you’ve been learning things anew. I know magic is part of who you are and we’ll get it back, but… You’re still the same stubborn, dedicated, persistent, intelligent, and ridiculously handsome man I love. Magic or no magic,” Alec said, glancing over at Magnus with a warm, loving smile.

Magnus smiled, blinking the wetness on his eyes away before he hummed, leaning back on his chair. “Since when did you get this good with words, my dearest Alexander?”

Alec grinned warmly, resting his hand on top of Magnus’. “Eh, don’t worry. Everything will be back to normal soon,” he joked although he hoped there was a hint of truth in his words, for Magnus’ sake.

Magnus hummed at that, lacing his fingers with Alec’s. “Actually… I think this is as normal as we’ve ever been, given that our normalcy is quite different from a more mundane conception,” he chuckled.

Alec chuckled warmly and nodded, sighing a little at the end of it.

“Whatever we go back to, Alexander, or whatever comes or does not come our way, let’s just always be like this. Together,” Magnus murmured, his eyes focusing on some random point on the horizon.

Alec smiled warmly, watching Magnus before nodding and glancing up ahead too. Saying it like that sounded easy, just being together. And perhaps it was, amid so much craziness, anguish, and pain, just being together seemed timeless.

 


End file.
